The Way I Planned
by Kat the DragonQueen
Summary: A one shot, GV... Vegeta gets kicked out of his house, and Goku's wife is dead... Let's see what happens from there.


¤ƒß§ my attempt at a short one chapter fic... it's a g/v (of course... that's my fave couple!-) so if you don't like the pairing, don't read it... it'll be kinda sappy... and a one shot... so it'll be pretty long… i hope you enjoy it! ¤ƒß§ Kat the Dragonqueen

I walk into the rain, not daring to look back behind me at the scene. My pride has yet again kicked me in the ass. -I guess it's what they call karma on this planet. All the things I said, the stupid things I did… The fuckin' way I walked around there acting like I owned the place… A prince even stranded on a different planet, with no more than 5 people left… Kakkarot, his two brats, Trunks, and Bra. Damn my pride… Damn it to hell!- I broke out into a run, whirring past everything in my path, only seeing blurs of people and lights, cars, even the ground beneath me was a blur.

She had kicked me out… Actually kicked _me_ out! She had told me that she couldn't take me living there anymore, couldn't take the smart ass replies, the cockiness, the whole wanting to be alone thing, the way I never showed emotion or told anyone I cared… -_I gave up my fuckin' life to save those people! How dare they!!_- …Again my pride at work. Isn't it just a grand thing?

I kept running until I was out of the city, away from everything that could remind me of what happened. I came up to a lake and stopped, skidding. I sat on a rock in the moonlight, the night air crisp and cool. -I don't know why this is affecting me so much…- No, honestly, I hadn't loved Bulma. Not in the way she wanted to, I mean. Sure I cared for her as a friend, but a lover? I couldn't… I had reserved that for someone else… But I thought she understood… -Gah, there's no point in thinking about it right now.-

The rain poured, soaking me to the bone. I didn't even care right then. I sat steady, almost as if I was waiting for something, staring into the black pool riveting from the rain. The moon shone down on it, my eyes trailing the light. Even with the rain clouds the moon shone bright… A path seeming to form for it as the rain moved. -Quite strange…- It wasn't quite a full moon, only a fracture of it being dark. I took warmth in looking at it, remembering the moons on Vegeta-sei, and how they had glowed with almost the same light.

The moon had captured my utmost attention, so it came as no wonder why I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand removed itself when I jumped, taking it as if I had shrugged it off. I looked back at the culprit, subconsciously knowing who it was. "Kakkarot." I greeted.

"Yeah… Sorry if I'm botherin' you but… I just wanted to know what you're doin' out here on a night like this." He said, his voice being somewhat soothing to me.

"Bulma kicked me out." I replied curtly, looking back down to the lake. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he looked shocked by his ki pattern.

"What? Why'd she do that?" He asked, surprised.

"I don't know. Because she can't stand me?" I say coldly.

"Wow… I'm sorry, Veg… Anything I can do to help? You know, you're always welcome to stay with me." He offered. He's told me that ever since that harpy of his had died. He had been quite sad, but he got over it within a few months, taking the better side of things as always.

"…" I didn't reply for a while, contemplating it. -Why not?- "Can I… Stay with you?"

I could feel him smile, which in turn made me want to smile. Instead I scowled, as always. "Sure! It'd be good to have someone stay since the boys moved out." He told me cheerily.

I stood up, looking at him. I waited for him to lead the way, gesturing by nodding my head in the direction. He stood for a second then shook his head and looked away, making me raise an eyebrow in curiosity, smirking. He led the way to his home, which wasn't too far from the lake. When we got inside he offered to get me a towel and some dry clothes. I took the offer, freezing in the ones I had on. I ended up changing in the upstairs bathroom, the clothes being some of Goten's old pajamas. It consisted of a white wife beater and blue plaid pajama pants. They fit ok except for the pants being too tall, so they covered my feet as I walked. -Damn height…-

When I went back downstairs, Kakkarot had a fire going. He was sitting on the couch, intent on watching the fire, under a blanket. I joined him, even getting under the same blanket, which seemed to surprise him but he just smiled about it. I was still at the other end of the couch, though. We stayed like that for a long time, not saying a word or needing to, really, myself eventually curling up onto the couch and falling asleep.

I awoke to a warm sensation, a really comfortable warm sensation… It created a fuzziness in my mind I couldn't quite understand... I was still clouded in sleep, so I didn't move. I liked this feeling, whatever it was. I knew I was on the couch in Kakkarot's home, but other then that I forgot everything. The warm sensation surrounded me, but seemed to come more from inside then outside. Then the sensation moved.

I opened my eyes quickly, seeing a muscled arm in front of me. Staring wide eyed, I slowly looked to my side, seeing disheveled black hair. -Kakkarot?!- I could feel him on top of me, his other arm wrapped around my waist. His face was facing towards the couch, halfway leaning into the space from my head to the couch. He was even under the blanket with me! Not knowing what to do, I just froze, waiting for him to wake up or move or do something! It's not the fact that I didn't like it, it was the fact it was so… Sudden.

If he didn't move soon I swear I would start to purr… But what would I do when he started to move? Just sit there and stare at him? -Feh…- I could just go on pretending like I'm asleep… But what if he's doing the same exact thing? -Gah… This is confusing… _Maybe I should take my usual response to these kinds of situations_… But where did that get me with Bulma..? Damn… _Ah, well… He should be used to it by now._-

I move, pushing Kakkarot off of me. "What the hell are you doing?!" I ask him, standing up off the couch, looking down on him with my usual glare. He looked up at me, his eyes still glazed over with sleep, innocent as he ever has been.

"Hm?" He yawned, blinking. He mumbled something else, sitting up, the blanket falling off. He hadn't been wearing a shirt, so all the heat had been from his skin… I almost shivered thinking about it.

I still stood there, glaring down on him. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor like a child who knew he did something wrong. "Sorry, Veg… I musta fell asleep and kinda leaned onto you…" He told me, drowsily, blushing a bit.

I snorted with my "Hn… Don't do it again."

He smiled up at me, sheepishly. "I promise I won't." Then, both our stomachs growled, almost in unison. I looked away, this time I found myself beginning to blush. He chuckled, standing up and stretching. "You want some breakfast?"

I growled out a "Yes…" He chuckled again, heading into the kitchen, leaving me in the living room.

"You can wait out there, I'll cook us up some breakfast!" He called at me, myself hearing the clinging and clanging of pots and pans. I growled in response, sitting back down on the couch and wrapping myself in the blankets again.

It was about a half an hour before Kakkarot was done with breakfast, I having just gotten really comfortable and almost had fallen asleep. He came back into the living room, standing in front of the couch and looking at me for a second before shaking me. "Breakfast is ready." He told me softly, leaning over me. I growled, mumbling, and sat up. He smiled at me then went back into the kitchen. Grumpily and hesitantly, I made my way into the kitchen and sat at the table, still waking up from the half-nap I had taken.

He set plates in front of me full of all the breakfast foods you could think of. Blinking a few times, trying to snap out of the haze of sleep, I look at it, expecting it to jump into my mouth for me. Kakkarot grabbed plates of his own and sat down, giving me an inquisitive look. I still stared down dumbly at the food, then started to pick at it with the fork right next to my plate. Kakkarot just shrugged, starting to eat his own food, going at the fast pace he usually takes. I watch him for a moment, then begin taking on my own pace, which quite frankly challenged his own. He might have been a bit faster then me, but I was clearly neater. Of course, I had been brought up as a prince, so I had to become neater to keep up the image my father wanted of me.

The food tasted great… I would have never known Kakkarot, of all people, could cook like this! -Maybe his harpy had taught him a few good things after all.- We both finished nearly the same time, Kakkarot ahead of me by a plate or two. I helped clean up the dishes and the table, taking note of his surprise at this. After we cleaned up he thanked me, then asked if I wanted to spar.

"Why would I want to spar with you?" I asked sharply, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, I thought… Since we're close in strength, it'd be better for our training." He told me, his hand behind his head and his all the more famous 'Son Grin' on. I snorted.

"Fine, let's spar. Just don't blame me if you end up getting your ass kicked." I say, walking out of the door. I could feel his smile, himself laughing.

"Don't worry, I won't, Veg." He told me, following. I led him out into his 'yard' more, having to go through some woods of course. I found a clearing about a half-mile away from his house. I figured as long as we toned it down we would be fine. I got in a defensive position, him doing the same. Then we began.--

--He had won the spar that time. It was like that for a while, too, with the exception of me winning a spar every here and there. After our morning spar we'd head back for lunch, do something else like fish or go into the city, eat dinner somewhere, spar, take showers and head to bed. If I got mad at him or needed some air I'd go into the more mountainous region and leave him do whatever he pleased for the day. That wasn't too often, though. I think I was falling for him harder then I ever had… To us, life was worth living for every moment of it. I didn't miss Bulma, nor did she miss me. Trunks and Bra lived on their own now, myself well into my fifties in human years. Passed middle age, even considered a 'senior'. In Saiyan years, though, I'm only about 10 ages. Saiyans live well into the 500's in human standards, that is, most of them did. Others could live well into their 700's.

Kakkarot would visit his friends and family every so often or they would come to his house. Today he was having a get together, so everyone was coming over. Everyone meant Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotsu, Puar, Master Roshi, Turtle, Oolong, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Piccolo, Bra, and Bulma. I hadn't seen Bulma since she kicked me out, but I had visited Trunks and Bra every so often. They were understanding about the situation, so they weren't really mad at Bulma or me. Well… Trunks was partially mad at me and Bra was partially mad at Bulma, but they didn't let it bother them too much.--

--I woke up first, like always, and had to literally drag Kakkarot out of bed so the baka would wake up. I had taken a shower first, so now he was in the shower. My job was to get food ready for today. -He better stay out of the kitchen…- I grabbed the necessary pots and pans, plus utensils and a lot of food. I swear to god, Kakkarot had an endless food supply! Not only was his refrigerator always full, but his pantry was always brimming, and he had another section underground just for food.

As I started cooking, Kakkarot got out of the shower, coming into the kitchen bare clad in a towel. I would have been blushing if I hadn't been able to control myself so well. "Hey, how's the food coming along?" He asked me, coming up from behind to watch. I twitched.

"Fine." I growled out, continuing with my work. He tried to grab at some of the things I had already prepared but I grabbed his hand before he could get to it. "Those are for later! Now get your ass out of here so I can work before I make it leave!" I snapped, letting go of his hand.

He drew back, sheepishly. "Oh, sorry… Heh heh… I'll just… Go get dressed…" He said, walking out of the kitchen.

I snorted. "Get the house clean while you're at it, this place is a pig sty!"-

-It was well after 12 that I had finished, the guests supposed to arrive at 1. I had started about 8, so I thought I had done well. Kakkarot had cleaned the house, too. It looked great, I had seen it when I went to the bathroom. -I should compliment him… Wouldn't he just love that?- I set off in search of him from the kitchen, making sure all the food was safe for now.

I walked into the living room, seeing it empty. Then I moved in towards the hallway, my eyebrows furrowing. -Where would he be? It's almost time for his friends to get here…- "Kakkarot?" I call out, looking in various rooms as I walk. Nothing. I finally come across his bedroom, the door slightly ajar. The lights were out, but I could feel his ki coming from there. He was hiding it before but now it was clearer then ever. "Kakkarot?" I call out again, this time softer. Still nothing. I open the door more, peeking in. He was sitting on his bed, his back facing towards me. -Is he crying?- I walk in more, letting the door shut behind me. "Kakkarot…" He still wouldn't say anything or face me, his body seemed crouched over, his head in his hands. I walk to the side of the bed he was on, sitting down next to him. What I had suspected was true… His eyes were watering and his cheeks were wet. "Kakkarot… What's wrong?" I ask him, wanting desperately to make him feel better.

He looked at me sadly, letting his hands down from his face, then looked back down into his lap. He didn't even move like he was going to say anything, he just sat there. I don't know why, but this hurt. I stared at him in almost disbelief that he wouldn't tell me… We had shared many things while I stayed here, even things we never let anyone else know… I had liked that connection, the intimacy of it. But he couldn't tell me what was wrong! "K-Kakkarot… Please… Tell me…" -_That sounded pathetic…_- I held back a growl at myself. -Oh just shut up! I'm trying to help him!-

He closed his eyes, holding back more tears, I suppose. "I… I can't… I-I wish I could… But… I just… Can't…" He told me, softly and hoarsely.

"Kakkarot…" I sighed, still feeling hurt. "You can tell me anything, Kakkarot… I want you to be happy… No matter what you have to do to be happy… I love you, Kak…"

-Wait a second… What did I just say?! Oh shit… _Dumbass!_- I gulped, blushing madly. My eyes were wide and I looked down, getting really nervous. Kakkarot was looking at me, I could feel it. -Shit… _Look what you've done now!_ I… I didn't mean to say that… It's true, but… What do I do now?? What if he hates me for it? What if- - I was cut off in my thoughts by the doorbell ringing. -Oh thank god…- "I-I'll get it!" I say, jumping up and almost running out of the room, Kakkarot still watching me. The doorbell rang again… And again and again and again and again- "Shut Up, I'm Coming!!" I yell. I hate it when people do that…

I reach the door, bracing myself and making sure I showed no signs of what had happened, then opened it. I should have guessed who it was… Kakkarot's youngest brat and Trunks. They were both smiling, and I had a hunch as to why. I smirked, seeming to make them a little nervous. "Hey, Vegeta. It ok if we come in?" Goten asked.

"Sure…" I told them, moving to the side to let them pass. They both came in, going straight into the living room. I shut the door, following after them.

"Has anyone else shown up?" Trunks asked, sitting on the couch next to Goten.

"No. You're the first." I tell them, trying to sense out where Kakkarot was. -The bathroom… Probably trying to make himself look presentable.-

"Where's dad at?" Goten asked me, looking into the hallway.

"In the bathroom. He'll be out in a second." The doorbell rang again. This time only once. I went to answer it.

I could sense who it was already. -The Namek.- I open the door, glaring at him. He glared back, standing with his arms crossed. "Where's Goku?" He asked. I growled.

"In the bathroom." I left for the bathroom to check on him, leaving the door open so Piccolo could get through. He came in and shut it, going into the living room also. I pound on the bathroom door. "Hurry up! People are here!" I growl/yell at him.

"I'm almost done." He told me, still a little hoarse, but he sounded a lot better. I sighed, more in relief then anything else. As I was about to leave for the living room again, the door opened, startling me. Kakkarot walked out, looking a lot better, and turned off the light. His eyes were still a little red but it wasn't that noticeable. He smiled down on me, but I couldn't look at him eye to eye. "Before we go out there, I have a question…"

"What?" I asked, still not looking him in the eye.

"What you said back there… Was it… True?" -I knew he was going to do that…- I sighed.

"Why in the hell would I lie about something like that?" I asked him, now looking at him straight in the eye. I had figured that it would prove I wasn't lying. He looked back at me and smiled, not the fake one, but a real smile. It made me want to melt, and I could feel myself blushing. The smile seemed to light up his whole demeanor, making him look like a god. A weird picture of Kakkarot dressed in white robes with white, feathered wings, and up in the clouds with a light shining from him came to my mind. It made me want to laugh, but I didn't… I couldn't. All I could do was stare at him and smile… I think I was smiling, I wasn't quite sure. It didn't matter, though… All that mattered was he was happy, and I knew it this time he truly was. I could feel it.

He leaned towards me, but I didn't budge. He got to the point where he was only centimeters away from me, then stopped. He closed his eyes, as if he was going to kiss me, but didn't move any closer. I felt myself shudder from the closeness, wanting more. He chuckled, having felt it too. "I love you too, Vegeta… That's what was bothering me." He whispered, then walked off. I stood there for a while, dumbfounded. -Did he just say… What I think he said?- If I wasn't smiling before, I was definitely smiling now. It still felt like he was right there, but he had gone into the living room. I shook myself from the feeling, hardening up for the guests. It was a lot harder now then usual, though. I smirked at the thought, heading towards the living room.

There was laughter coming from there, more people having arrived, apparently. -I didn't even hear the doorbell ring… Oh well.- I walked in, seeing the old pervert, Baldy and his family, the pig and the turtle. They didn't seem too excited to see me. "Hey Vegeta… Uh, I didn't think you came to these kind of things." The baldy, Krillin, said.

"Well, this house isn't that big, and you're in the biggest room, so unless you leave you're stuck with me." I tell them smugly.

"What do you mean? I thought you lived in Capsule Corp. with Bulma…" He said, scratching his head in confusion. I snorted.

"I did, but now I don't. She kicked me out, so now I'm staying here. Now that everyone has an update on my life, maybe you should all get psychic powers and read my mind to find out everything else about me!" I snapped. I hate telling people about my personal life…

"Ch, sorry. Didn't mean to pry so far into your personal life…" Krillin mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I growled.

"Are you smart mouthing me, cue ball?" I asked through clenched teeth, glaring at him. He gulped, quickly realizing his mistake.

"Uh, no. I mean, yes, b-b-but I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise, just please don't hurt me!" He sputtered out as I advanced on him, ready to knock the living daylights out of him, but Kakkarot held me back, protecting his 'best friend'.

"Let me go, Kakkarot!" I growled, trying to break free. He just ended up lifting me up over his shoulder, carrying me away as if I was a hunted deer! I kicked and punched at him like a child throwing a tantrum. "Let Me Down, You Fool! What The Hell Do You Think You're Doing?!" I could see Trunks blush at my behavior.

"I'll be right back." He told the others, one hand behind his head and smiling nervously. "Sorry about this, Veg." He took me into the kitchen, all the food still sitting out and still warm. He then set me down in the middle of it, looking at me like a mother about to scold her child. He had a smirk on, though, so I didn't take it that he was too mad. "What're you doing?" He asked me simply.

I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't take back talk. Also, I don't like people prying into my life." I tell him, truthfully.

"I know, I know. Was it really that bad, though?" He asked me, sounding amused.

"Yes." I tell him, looking to my side. He laughed.

"Well, could you do me a favor and tone it down a bit just for today? I don't want you scaring off my friends yet." He told me, still smiling.

"I guess so." I say, looking at him. I also smiled, not being able to help it.

"Thanks." He said, then kissed me on the cheek. I don't think I could have turned any redder, and my eyes couldn't get wider even if I tried. Chuckling, again, he walked back into the living room. -I could get used to this…- I think, before shaking myself from it again and stiffening up. I cross my arms over my chest, going back into the living room. I pick a corner, the farthest away from the group, and decide to stand in it, watching everyone else chat and joke around. It's about another 15 minutes before someone else arrives, it being about 1:30. I headed towards the door, deciding to become the official door opener for the guests.

This time it was the other bald one and the bandit, that little annoying flying cat and the mime with them. I let them come in without as much as a greeting, shutting the door behind them. They also went into the living room, it beginning to get crowded. All that had to come was Kakkarot's other brat and his family, Bra, and Bulma. I headed towards my spot in the living room, no one having taken it from me. I stood there for a while before anyone else came, staring at Kakkarot most of the time.

I don't know if anyone else noticed my little staring habit, but if they did they didn't seem to say anything. The bandit was getting a little too close to him for my comfort, though. Kakkarot didn't seem to notice, but Saiyans are territorial, so I didn't want anyone getting too close. If the bandit did anything to Kakkarot he or I didn't like, he'd be sorry.

The doorbell rang again, this time about five times the first time. I twitched, growling, heading to get the door. I could feel who this was, too. Kakkarot's first brat and his family. I opened the door, only to be toppled by Pan. "Grandpa Vegeta!" She yelled, jumping onto me. She was really energetic for a teenager. I just looked at her, not sure what to do. She giggled, then ran into the living room. Gohan and Videl were standing there, Gohan laughing nervously.

"Hey Vegeta, how've you been?" He asked, letting his wife in before him.

"Fine." I tell him, shutting the door after they both got inside. They both headed into the living room, too. -Two more people, then we can eat…- Right after that thought, the doorbell rang again. I sighed, going the whole two feet to the door and opening it. Bulma and Bra were both standing outside, having bags filled with something or other.

"Hey daddy!" Bra hugged me, even with her hands full, and went on into the living room. Bulma stood there for a second, as if studying me.

"Hello Vegeta." She said coolly, as if she was planning something. I scowled, I didn't like this tone…

"Hello." I said, more coldly. "Are you coming in or not?"

She walked in, staring at me. I held back another growl, shutting the door. She seemed to smirk. She was even dressed in her favorite dress, a red one with low cleavage and a lot of leg. -If she tries anything…- I went into the living room, going back into the corner, her following me and settling in, greeting everyone happily, sometimes giving me side-glances. It gave me the chills, I didn't like it. I wanted to take Kakkarot to the side and talk to him, but I couldn't… Not yet. So I had to wait. It was time to eat, though. The food should still be warm, I had made sure that it would be. So we moved from the living room to outside, picnic tables having been set up for the occasion. Kakkarot and I were moving the food from the kitchen onto the tables, giving me the time I needed. -Maybe I didn't have to wait…-

"Kakkarot…" I said, standing somewhat behind him. He turned to me, chewing on something he had gotten off of one of the plates. He swallowed, smiling sheepishly.

"I was hungry…" He told me, one hand behind his head. I shook my head, smirking.

"It's not that. I just…" I sighed, thinking it over. -It wasn't that big of a deal, was it? I guess I could let it go for now…- "I just wanted to say that… I love you, and… I really… Want to be with you…" I tell him, softly, looking at the ground. I laughed inwardly at it… Instead of telling him Bulma was scaring me I told him I wanted to be with him… What a great turn around.

He looked at me, halfway in surprise, but he was smiling. "You… You really mean that?" He asked me, in disbelief. -He thought I didn't want to? There was doubt? Damn…-

"Yes… I do." I tell him, looking at him straight in the eye. He looked the happiest I had ever seen him, and before I knew it I was getting embraced in a bear hug. I smiled, hugging back. He then drew back, crushing us both in a death-defying kiss. I was surprised by this action, and ended up on top of one of the counters because of it. There wasn't any food up there, luckily, but I was pushed against the wall, still hooked on that kiss. -I think we might be a little slow getting the food outside…- I could feel myself beginning to purr, but I couldn't control it. This was great! Tongues collided, teeth nibbled, hands explored… I had no idea Kakkarot could be like this! We separated for breath, but I continued down his neck, not being able to help myself. He tasted good… I couldn't comprehend why, but he did, and I was addicted to it already!

"Vegeta…" He said, panting slightly. "We should probably get the food outside before someone comes to check on us…"

"Should we really." I told him, still on his neck. Licking, nipping, I just couldn't stop!

"Yeah…" He said, halfway through a chuckle. "As great as this is, I don't think the people outside want to see it…"

"Too bad for them." I tell him, moving from his neck back to his lips, stealing a kiss from him. He gave into it for a while, but pulled back again.

"Vegeta…" He said, scoldingly. "Come on… After this, we can do whatever you want." He added, rather huskily.

"I need time to think about it." I tell him, again working on his neck, this time the other side. -I need to mark him…-

"Veg…" He said, sounding like he was about to give in, when someone started knocking on the kitchen door. I stopped purring.

"You two ok in there?" Krillin asked.

"Damn…" I said, under my breath, into Kakkarot's neck.

"Yeah… We'll be out there in a minute, the food was cold so we decided to heat it up." Kakkarot lied, moving away from me. I groaned in response, still wanting more.

"Alright…" I could sense him walk off. Kakkarot gave me another scolding look, as if saying "I told you so."

"Alright, alright… We'll take the food outside." I said, slipping off the counter. He smiled, then wiped some of the spit off his neck. Taking a second look at it, I realized something… There was a giant red mark on the base of his neck, what humans call a hickey. "Uh, Kakkarot… You might want to do something about your neck…"

"What do you mean?" He asked, rubbing his neck again.

"I mean… Just look at it." I hold up an empty pan from the sink, showing him his reflection.

"You did that?!" He asked, rubbing it some more.

"I got carried away…" I tell him, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I guess… I'll just wear something to cover it. At least it's low…" He mumbled some more to himself, walking from the kitchen to his bedroom. I put the pan back in the sink, grabbing some more food off the stove, accidentally burning myself.

"Shit!" I yelled, dropping the plate. The food spilled all over the floor, the plate breaking. "Dammit…"

"You ok?" Kakkarot asked, walking back in, seeing the food on the floor and me clutching my hand from the burn. He had a gray hoody on now, covering up the mark.

"Fine…" I growled, letting go of my hand and starting to pick up the pieces of the plate, burning myself again, cutting my hand somehow in the process. In a rage I kicked the mess, it splattering on the cupboards and the plate breaking into more pieces, some sticking into the wood.

"Hey, go clean that up and I'll clean this up." Kakkarot told me, indicating the cut on my hand.

I headed towards the bathroom, letting Kakkarot tend to the mess in there. -_Nice one._- I growled, reaching the bathroom. I walked in, turning on the faucet and washing the cut out. It wasn't too deep, but it was bleeding a lot. I grabbed some gauze and bandages, wrapping it up after cleaning and drying it. I tied off the bandages, putting them back and going back into the kitchen. Kakkarot was still cleaning up, picking up the rest of the plate's pieces. I walk over and kneel down, helping him. "Sorry…" I say, softly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He told me, smiling. Then, Goten walked in.

"Hey… What happened? We were startin' to get worried about you guys." He said, looking at the mess.

"Eh, heh heh… We had an accident, that's all…" Kakkarot told him.

"Alright… You need any help?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"No, we're fine." I tell him, throwing the pieces I picked up away. I then went back to cleaning, using a rag to wipe up the food.

"Ok." He turned around to leave, only to run into Trunks, who in turn was tripping. They both fell onto the counter, breaking it with the weight of them and the food, the rest of the food spilling and splattering everywhere, most of the dishes breaking. I just watched, astonished at how bad my luck has been with the food.

Even Kakkarot and I got hit with some of the food, it not being so hot anymore. Goten and Trunks just laid there, looking at the mess they created. -Great… This is just great.- I thought, growling. "You guys ok?" Kakkarot asked. They nodded. "Ah, well… I guess we're just goin' ta have to go somewhere else to eat…" Kakkarot said, laughing nervously about it. Goten gulped, probably noticing I was angry.

"You boys... Are dead!" I yelled, standing up. They both glanced at eachother, then ran for it, slipping on some of the food. I ran after them, throwing the rag down. Kakkarot chased after me, yelling about something or other. I chased them out of the house, running past the picnic tables full of people. I got my chance when Goten slipped on a root and tripped Trunks, right before they reached the forest, but Kakkarot caught up and caught me before I could do anything. I struggled, a little bit compared to what I would usually do, just to make the others not suspect anything, but when Kakkarot spoke in my ear, I calmed down.

"Veg, calm down…" He told me. "It was just an accident." I sighed, relaxing into him without meaning to. He had his arms under my armpits, so I couldn't do much else. "You ok now?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded, not wanting him to let go. Of course he did, but he was hesitant about it. I stretched out my arms, hearing different joints crack. Kakkarot went and explained what had happened to dinner, so they all decided they wanted to head out to eat and maybe a club afterwards. Trunks and Goten were still on the ground, not seeming to move. I went over to check on them, just to make sure they were ok, only to find something… Interesting going on.

Trunks was on top of Goten, and… He seemed… Deeply interested in his neck. I smirked, nearly laughing at it. -Like father, like son.- "Can't get enough, boy?" I asked, still smirking. Trunks jumped, scurrying off of Goten, blushing madly. Goten, also blushing, sat up, rubbing his neck where Trunks had been busy. This time I had to laugh. It had been the same spot where I had given Kakkarot his mark. "Kakkarot, come here!" I beckoned. The boys looked as if they had been caught doing the worst sin they could.

Kakkarot came over, saying he would be right back to his guests. He was rubbing the same spot Goten was, which again made me laugh. "What? What's so funny?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. I gestured towards the two boys, both still blushing, looking like they've done something wrong, and Goten with the mark on his neck. "You're kidding me…" He said, nearly laughing too. Goten and Trunks both looked confused, exchanging glances and shrugging.

"You don't have anything to worry about, you're not in trouble or anything for this. The food is another story." I told them, crossing my arms over my chest.

"So… You're ok with… This?" Trunks asked, hand behind his head. I nodded.

"It's fine. It's Bulma who you're going to have to worry with." I told them.

"It's fine with me, too. How long've you been together, anyway?" Kakkarot asked, putting his hands into his hoody pocket.

"Two weeks." Trunks and I said in unison. He gave me a strange look. "How did you know?" He asked. I smirked.

"You can't hide _that_ scent from me, boy." I told him.

"Oh… Heh heh…" He blushed, looking away nervously. Goten cleared his throat.

"Why were you guys laughing?" He asked, still rubbing that spot. Kakkarot and I looked at eachother, myself giving him the ok to show it. He pulled down his hoody, showing the mark I had left.

"Dad, how'd you get that?!" Goten asked, amazed. I laughed, starting to walk away.

"You could say like father like son in this situation, absolutely!" I called back, still walking away. Kakkarot told them something else, then ended up following after, catching up with me.

"They offered to clean up the mess after we get back from going out… And they need to borrow some extra clothes." He told me, looking down at his own food stained clothes. "I think we should probably change, too."

I nodded, looking over my clothes as well. A black tank top and jeans, covered with stains and food. -Just lovely…- I went back inside, Kakkarot again explaining the plan to his friends and making up some lie about why Goten and Trunks were taking so long to come back. I went straight for my room, looking in the closet for the clothes he had either given to me or I had bought. All the clothes I had at Bulma's stayed there. I took off the shoes I had on, a normal pair for jogging.

After looking through a couple times, I picked out a black muscle shirt, a jean vest that seemed worn in, and a pair of black jeans, making sure they weren't too loose or too tight. I set them on the bed for now, going into the little bathroom connected to this room. I clicked on the light, checking myself out in the mirror. I had food everywhere on me, in my hair, on my clothes, on my face… It was terrible. I started washing up, taking off my tank top and throwing it into the laundry basket.

As I washed, I started thinking about my… 'Relationship' with Kakkarot. We weren't really together yet… Well, not in the Saiyan way, at least, but this had to wait until tonight so I could talk it over with him… The reason I was so interested in his neck was because of my urge to mark him, right there on the spot. To do that the proper way, though, we would have to have sex while marking. It's a sign of intimacy, and it creates a link between two mates, so that they can feel what the other feels, and even communicate telepathically. There was no dominant mate in Saiyan relationships, despite what others think, so that means I wouldn't rule him and he wouldn't rule me. I was quite fine with that, of course, although it would be fun to rule him…

I finished up, now taking off the stained jeans to leave me clad in boxers. The door was shut to the room, though I hadn't remembered shutting it when I came in. I turned off the light in the bathroom, thinking nothing of it, and went to change into the clean clothes. I pulled up my pants, them fitting snugly, and pulled the belt through the loop holes. I liked the feel of it for some reason, having clothes that were tighter then most people would like. They seemed to suit me more, and I felt more comfortable in them. I then pulled on the shirt, pulling it down far enough to hide my belt. I put the vest on over it, leaving it open.

After that, I went over to my drawer, pulling out a pair of biker gloves without the fingers, and pulled them on. -One more thing.- My boots were in the closet. They were a nice pair of black combat boots, I never really wore them unless I was going somewhere. I pulled them out, sliding them on over my pants and lacing it up, buckling a couple straps on each boot.

I walked out of the room, being surprised when I saw who was standing in front of my door. Bulma was standing there, looking at me like I was a prize of some sort. -Where's Kakkarot?- Was my first thought. "What do you want?" I snapped, showing no signs of my shock.

She laughed, actually stood there and laughed! I snarled, not liking this situation. I wanted Kakkarot to come, to be here… The way Bulma was acting towards me made me want to run, to just get out of the same house as her. I hadn't felt this way for a long time, but I knew she was sneaky, and whatever she wanted she'd get. "I think you know exactly what I want, Vegeta." She told me, a cold smile on her lips. This was a side of Bulma only I could bring out…

"If I'm guessing right, then I think you should leave. I have no interest in you like that, and you're not getting to me." I was determined to get away from her, so I walked away, coolly as I could. She laughed again, making me growl.

"You can't run from me, Vegeta. I'm coming with you guys, the others already left." She told me, the same smile plastered. "Oolong, Puar, Chaotsu, Turtle, and Videl have decided to stay behind, watching Pan and Marron."

I groaned in response, looking for Kakkarot's ki signature. He was in the living room, talking to the ones Bulma had said were staying behind and the boys. She followed behind me, closely, making me nervous. I walked quickly, going to the corner of the living room where I had stood the rest of the night. Kakkarot had changed into another hoody, this one being black, and a pair of blue jeans that covered his shoes. Trunks was wearing… A pair of Mirai Trunks' clothes?! -What the..?- He looked exactly like him in the outfit, except the sleeves were ripped off this one. He had the same build and everything, almost making me think that the kid from the future had come back. Goten, on the other hand, had an old pair of his clothes, a black wife beater with an over shirt, and blue jeans that also covered his shoes.

Kakkarot looked up at me, smiling as always. "You ready to go?" I nodded, glaring daggers at Bulma, who in turn was staring at me. Kakkarot took notice of this, and looked over at her. I think he held back a growl, but I couldn't quite tell. He then turned back to the boys. "You guys ready?" He asked them.

"Yep." They said in unison.

"Then let's go. See you guys later!" He said, leading the way outside. The boys and I followed right after, Bulma a step or two behind us. We got outside, Kakkarot letting the car out of it's capsule in his pocket. It 'poofed' like they all do, becoming a really nice black sports car. Kakkarot got into the driver's seat, myself getting into the passengers. The boys sat behind Kakkarot, Bulma behind me. We buckled our seatbelts, then Kakkarot started the car and drove off.--

--Dinner was uneventful, and it didn't taste all that good, either. The humans loved it, but I wouldn't trust their judgement. Kakkarot was even slower with eating his. Bulma had paid the bill for all of it. Now, we had to go to the club we were meeting the others at. I had decided to drive. Kakkarot ended up sitting in the back, Bulma having taken the front seat before he could get to it. The drive was uneventful, too, except for the glare from Kakkarot to Bulma, and she tried talking to me, but ended up in a conversation with Trunks.

When we got there, I turned off the car, instead of taking it in a capsule we left it parked out front. The others were waiting for us inside, either dancing or having a beer at the bar. I immediately went to the bar, ordering a margarita. I had a pretty secluded area from the others, but I could still see where they were. Kakkarot was sitting at the bar, too, not too far away, only he was facing the crowd.

The boys had disappeared into the crowd, probably hiding from view so they could dance together. Or… There's always the chance they were making out in the bathroom. -Not a bad idea…- The music here wasn't half bad, not the hip-hop crap other clubs would play, but rather rock and alternative music. Also, it was pretty dim, and different colored lights would light up every now and then, making the place seem constantly moving. It would be ten times easier to sneak off with Kakkarot in here then back at home. All I had to figure out was how to get him out in the crowd…

I got my margarita and drank it all within one drink, paying the bartender, letting him keep the change. I then walked into the crowd, trying my best to get through without getting pissed off by people bumping into me. Of course, with my luck, I ended up bumping right into Bulma. She looked at me, at first about to say sorry, but smirked when she saw who it was. "Looking for me?" She asked, seductively. I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams." I tried to move away from her, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her. I didn't want to make a scene in here, so I couldn't do anything about it. She then turned me around, pressing herself against me and moving with the beat, whispering in my ear.

"Just one more night, Vegeta… I know you want me, too… I can feel it." She told me, then grabbed at my ass. -This is too much…- I pushed her away, about ready to kill. Turning to walk away, I then ended up running into someone else. I looked up, seeing black unruly hair and a bright smile.

"Kakkarot…" I said, almost in a whisper. I don't know if Bulma was watching, but I really didn't care. I grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss. I heard a gasp coming from somewhere, but I forgot anyone else was there. I wrapped my other arm around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He did the same with both his arms to me, and we were the only ones there. When we broke from the kiss, both needing air, he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Vegeta…" He told me, warmly. "I love you more then anything or anyone I've ever loved before… I wanna be with you forever… I never want you to hurt again… The thing I want most is for you to be happy, and I'll do anything to see that you are… I loved you since the first day I met you… I never really wanted to fight you, I just wanted to protect you and help you… I've never felt like this for anyone before, but it seems fitting that I feel that way for you… There's no one else I'd rather be with, ever… I just… Wanted you to know that, Veg, and know that I'll never stop loving you, no matter what." He finished softly, looking me straight in the eye. I was speechless… I never expected anything like that… That he would feel so… Passionately… For me… I couldn't say anything, there was a knot in my throat bigger then my fist…

I tried to say something, anything, but it wouldn't come out. It scared me and intrigued me all in the same… "K-Kakka… I… No words… Could describe how much I love you, Kakkarot… You're so beautiful, so perfect to me… I've never met anyone like you… You're so… I can't even describe it… They greatest words I could think of would be an underestimate of you… I just… I love you, Kakkarot, and I promise I'll never leave you…" I tell him, burying my face in his chest. I didn't know whether I wanted to cry or laugh from what I felt. Being here, with him, like this, had to be the best moment of my life.

I think there was a slow song on, I couldn't quite tell, but I knew we were moving to the music somehow. He had his head on mine, enjoying the moment just as I was. I almost felt as if I had gotten married and just exchanged my vows, this being our reception. It wasn't much different, but this just had to be better. Both my arms were around him now, as tight as they could get without hurting or choking him. My whole body felt like it was becoming one with his… I couldn't tell if I was even still breathing or not… -This must be what nirvana's like…- I felt the greatest I had ever or could ever feel, forgetting about anything else troubling my mind.

It lasted like that until the song ended, it seeming so short compared to what I wanted, but longer then it had really been. I don't know what caused it, but Kakkarot turned his head away, in the direction of where his friends were. I turned that way too, still keeping my hold of him. They were watching us, all of them, and they seemed… Disgusted. -_How dare they…_- I could feel my rage building up, and I could feel myself tense up before I knew what I was doing. Kakkarot looked down on me, sadly. "Veg… I'll handle this." He told me, rubbing my side. I looked up at him, softening at the look on his face.

"If they do anything to hurt you they're going to pay." I told him, absolutely serious about it. He half smiled at me, still looking sad.

"Don't worry… No one can ever make me feel bad for loving you." He told me, meaning it. I held his gaze, then let him go, watching as he walked over to them. -If they do one thing to tick me off, it'll be their heads.- I stayed out in the crowd, moving through it and watching them, almost like a predator. Once I got in a spot close enough to hear them without them suspecting me. I decided to stay there, watching and waiting.

"But Goku, he tried to kill us when he first came here! He destroyed whole planets, even laughed about it!" Three eyes yelled, making Kakkarot shake his head.

"That wasn't his fault. If you were raised on Frieza's ship the way he was you'd be doing the same exact thing." Kakkarot told him, rather coldly.

"He's a cold hearted bastard! He's probably just using you to get to you, then dump you on the side of the road! It might be his only way of defeating you!" Bulma exclaimed. I growled, probably even loud enough for them to hear me. -That no good bitch…-

"Don't say that…" Kakkarot choked out, looking down, his eyes clenched shut.

-Kakkarot… Don't believe it… Please…- If only I had marked him… Let him feel how much I really cared, that wouldn't work on him… -Dammit…-

"We're only trying to help, we don't want you to get hurt." Yamcha said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kakkarot pulled back, quickly, not looking up. –Back off of him, Back Off Of Him, BACK OFF OF HIM!- My mind screamed. I wanted to run up there to him and protect him, somehow, from them. He shouldn't have to go through this!

"Wow, Dad… This is great! I mean, wow… It finally happened!" Gohan said, genuinely happy for his father. Kakkarot looked up at him.

"Gohan, what are you saying?!" Krillin asked, wide eyed.

Gohan walked up to Kakkarot, putting both hands on his shoulders. "I'm happy for you, Dad, and I hope it goes well." He told him, smiling. Kakkarot, in turn, smiled, hugging his son. -Kakkarot did a good job with his offspring…- Gohan hugged back, giving Kakkarot the support he needed. Kakkarot said something else to him, but I couldn't hear it. Judging it from reading his lips, it looked like he said 'Thanks.' Gohan also said something, and Kakkarot gestured towards me, subtly. He then headed towards me, leaving Kakkarot with his friends.

I stood, awaiting his approach. He came up to me, hands in his pockets. "So you and Dad are really together, huh?" He asked, casually. I nodded, keeping an eye on the group. "I'm glad… Dad was miserable when he was trying to keep that from you, especially when you moved in. I thought if he didn't tell you soon he would crack. Just… Take good care of him for me, ok?"

"I will. You won't have to worry about that." I told him, still watching the pack.

"Good… Do you happen to know where Goten or Trunks is? I haven't seen them since we left the house…" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"They're here, somewhere. Probably in the bathroom or in a corner somewhere." I tell him, accidentally. He gives me a strange look.

"Ok… I'll look for them there then, I guess." He then walked off, hands still in his pockets. I smirked halfway. -I always liked that kid.-

"He's a liar!" I heard Bulma screech, clenching both her fists. "You know what he told me in the hallway?" -What the hell is she doing?- "He told me that he still loved me, and that he wanted to move back in with me! He even said he hated living with you! Goku, he's tricking you so he can break you!" -No… Kakkarot…- He looked shocked, and hurt beyond belief. He was on the verge of tears, and the despair was coming off him in waves. He up and collapsed, falling to his knees, his hands on the ground, balled into fists.

"Kakkarot!" I yelled, running to his side, falling to my knees to help comfort him. "It's not true, nothing she said is true!! Nothing!!" I was in tears myself. -She knew that what she said would set him off… She knew his weakness… But how?- "I would never do anything like that, especially not to you! Doing that to anybody would be as bad as what Frieza had done to all those people… Even to me… Just don't listen to her, please… Believe me…" I choked out. "Kakkarot, I love you… I never wanted anything like this to happen to you… I'm not one to lie, Kakkarot, you know that… She's trying to break us apart, I know she is… I don't know why, but she is…" I had said that softly, trying to comfort him still.

I had one arm around his back, the other holding me up. He looked at me, his eyes glistening. My eyes were watering, my vision being impaired by it. I pulled him close to me, wanting him to believe me, for there to be no more doubt in his mind. The others watched, still, but I didn't care. I wanted him to feel better, no matter what.

"You swear it's not true?" He asked, tears traveling down his cheeks. I nodded, my cheeks also getting wet.

"I could never do that to you…" I told him, still holding him as close as I could. He leaned into me, looking down, then just sort of… Passed out. I turned him around on the ground, cradling him in my arms. -Why'd he pass out?- Then, I felt something flicking my leg. Cocking an eyebrow, I lifted him up some, a long, brown, furry tail hanging down and swaying from him. I smirked, watching the tail as it seeked something to wrap around. I put him back down, the tail moving to his side, close to me. -That's why he passed out… I guess even the greatest warriors can't take the pain of re-growing their tail…- I let it wrap around my arm, the others having just noticed it.

"His tail?!" One of them said, I think the short bald one. "I thought we removed it permanently!"

I laughed. "You can't remove a full blooded Saiyan's tail permanently. If you try, it'll only take a couple years to grow back."

"Really?" Kakkarot asked, sleepily. He halfway opened his eyes, looking like he was just waking up from a nap.

"See for yourself." I tell him, raising my arm from under him. He looked, his eyes growing wide when he saw it.

"NO WAY!" He jumped up, fully awake, and grabbed his tail, knocking me over in the process. I sat there, watching him and twitching, irritated by that. I stood up, brushing myself off, then grabbed his tail from him. He panicked, as I thought he would, and smiled real nervously. "H-Hey now, Vegeta… I-I'm sorry for what I did! Just please don't hurt me! It was an accident, honest!" He stuttered off. I laughed, again.

"I would never hurt you." I tell him, taking his tail in one hand and using the other to pet it, messing with the fur. Kakkarot froze, but he soon started relaxing, even to the point where he had to lean on me, then he purred, loudly. I smirked, feeling him purr on my chest. His head was drooped over my shoulder, his arms at his sides. -Good thing this place is so loud, or else we might have had an audience.- The only reason I could hear so well was because a Saiyan's hearing was well beyond a humans.

We stood like that for a while, probably to the horror of his friends. He wrapped his arms around me, drawing me closer. That eliminated any room I had to hold his tail, so I let go, wrapping my arms around him as well. I felt his tail wrap around my arm, Kakkarot still purring. I found the base of his tail and began rubbing and massaging it, causing Kakkarot to grind his hips into mine. -So that's what that does…- I stopped, making him shudder. "We should leave." I say into his ear, glaring at the group who was talking amongst themselves.

"But what about the boys?" He asks, still purring. -He's the endless purr ball…- I think, half humorously. "And there's still people at the house… And I'd really like to settle this thing with my friends… Maybe you should go onto the rooftop, I'll meet you there after I talk things out with them."

I looked skeptical, I could feel it. He gave me a reassuring smile, then a kiss on the lips before letting me go. I let him go, now in search of the stairway that would lead to the roof. It turned out to be by the bathroom, in a little hall. In the hallway there were at least three couples making out, those being the ones I could actually see, one of them just happening to be Goten and Trunks. I passed by, 'accidently' tripping on Trunks' foot. He looked up at me, blushing profusely. I didn't pay second mind to him, just intent on getting up the stairs.

It took a while for Kakkarot to show up on the roof. I had thought about going down there and getting him, but I knew settling us with his friends was what he really wanted, so I let him be. When he did arrive, I was sitting on the edge of the roof, my legs dangling off. The view from there was actually quite a sight. You could see most of the city, and the sun was just starting to set. The perfect time for Kakkarot to come.

He walked over to me, standing beside me, looking at the same sight I was. "Wow..." He said softly. I looked up at him.

"You ok?" I ask, seeing somewhat of indecision in his face. He sits beside me, still facing forward.

"They're ok with it now... They just don't understand..." He trails off. I feel his tail wrap around my arm.

"Did you really expect them to understand? They're not like us, Kakkarot... For them it's hard to comprehend how we could live how we did for so long, then just come out and say we love eachother." I tell him honestly, rubbing some of the fur on his tail with my other hand. He leans onto me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I hoped..." He sighs. "But I guess it doesn't always go how we plan, huh?" He smiled a little. "At least not for us."

I smile too, looking back to the sunset. "Maybe not for you, Kakkarot, but this is just how I planned spending the rest of my life."

--the end


End file.
